The Blue Sky
by CelestialxDragon
Summary: Sequel to "Story of the Storm" - It has been a year. The mages at Fairy Tail want to move forward with their lives with new and exciting experiences on the horizon, but as they will soon learn, their past will not stay hidden for long.
1. Chapter 1: Another beginning

**_This is a sequel - First story -_ s/11410614/1/The-Story-of-the-Storm ~**

* * *

She traced her fingers over the scar on her left arm. The jaggered line of tainted skin was still red even though the stitches had come out months ago. 102 was the magic number, she shouldn't have been surprised that it took so many stitches to close the gaping wound, the pink scar stretched from her shoulder to her elbow. The young woman let out a shudder at the numb sensation.

Breeze cuddled her legs closer to her body. She didn't want to go to work today, then again she didn't want to go to work any day. The young woman let her hair fall around her, acting as a comforting blanket against her bare skin. She wished she was a millionaire that could buy an endless amount of luscious things and never have to work a day in her life. She sighed at the city around her, _she wasn't a millionaire_ , she left most of her money in Magnolia and living in Crocus isn't cheap. The capital of Fiore had magnificent buildings and studio apartments, like the quaint one she now called home. But life was so much harder, facing the responsibilities of being a normal, being an everyday citizen had appealed to her before. But now she had it, she longed for her old life back.

Things however, were not that easy so she had no choice but to get a job and act like a normal functioning member of society. Even though she wouldn't admit it to a beautiful day like this one, she was glad to have something to waste her days something to keep her mind from wandering too far.

She stood from her bed and unwrapped herself from the soft towel. The exposure left her body to feel the cool morning air, coming in from her fifth story window. She collected her garments of clothing and walked swiftly to her bathroom, the small space was still slightly muggy from her hot shower.

Slipping on her lace panties and bra, the same feeling hit her, as it did each morning. The pit opened up in her stomach, when she saw her bare chest. The Fairy Tail insignia was gone, and it had been for a little over a year now. Her hand traced over the bare skin above her breast and she watched her hazy reflection do the same. Breeze would repeat this every morning, watching the blank tanned flesh starring harshly back at her. Mistakes were made. She had regrets. But she couldn't go back to fix them, it was too late for that.

With a new life, comes a new style. Breeze's blonde hair was now a light brown, a look that was easily reversible with a few packets of DIY hair-dye, it just changed her enough so she wouldn't be noticed by a stranger. The packet had said "Chocolate brown" which prompted her to swiftly find the confectionery isle after placing the dye in her basket. She also wore a knee-length summer dress most days, the colour of a cherry blossom. Pairing with the dress, even on the warm days, she would wear a wool cardigan to hide the gruesome scar that took up most of her left arm. She hated the stares and the invasive questions from acquaintances.

"Oh I am sorry my dear!" An old lady caused Breeze to stumble forwards, hitting the girl with her trolley. The young woman had to blink a few times to register what had just happened. It wasn't uncommon however in the busy streets, you could quite easily be knocked off your feet by a man late for work, _or an impatient old lady with a trolley..._ Breeze turned around and assured the old lady that she was fine, even though the lady seemed not to mind either way. Her grey eyes followed the hermit-like woman as she scuttled off down the street, soon blending into the crowd. She was almost grateful that the lady had knocked her out of her trance, like most days she barely remembered eating breakfast and leaving the apartment. Like most days she couldn't remember if she turned off the stove after making french toast, or locking her door on the way out. But like every day she didn't return home early to check.

The now-brunette sighed as she reached her workplace among the busy main street of Crocus. A soft chime of the door bell rung in her ears as she entered and the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods welcomed her. Personally she didn't like coffee. It was bitter to her, even with spoons of sugar and cream, but the smell had grown to become one of the small things that made her feel at home in this new city. Somehow it was reassuring and comforting.

"Good morning Emily!" a voice greeted. Breeze looked up from her feet to see a familiar face, Cindy the barista. Cindy was sweet, and Breeze liked her, not enough however to mention her real name. Cindy had gotten confused the first day Breeze came to work, since then everyone had started calling her Emily. Breeze figured it wasn't a bad thing, New life, new style, new name?

"Good morning Cindy" Breeze smiled, and picked up a red apron. Her long brown hair had already been put up in a braid, one Cindy had shown her during a lunch break a few months back.

"I like your hair" Cindy grinned, as she frothed some milk for a customer's coffee. The petite red-head was full of energy and loved to keep up with the latest trends, often chatting about them while the two worked.

Breeze felt no need to reply to the girl, instead she moved straight over to the counter and started putting together a scone dough.

The day flew by, like it usually did. People came and went, said _'hello'_ and _'thank you'_. Nothing was different. So as Breeze finished up her shift at the cafe, she decided to take the long way home.

Breeze's fifth story apartment happened to be on the same street as her work, so when the days are short and boring, sometimes she would mix it up with a scenic tour. Pulling her cardigan closer to her, she strolled down the road, towards the forest.

As the brunette walked down the gravel road she could hear the noise of the city become quite, and the noise of her footsteps became clearer. She smiled to herself as she took in a breath of fresh air, the air put a spring in her step as she powered on to her favourite place.

Breeze took in another deep breath, she had made it. Not that walking 2 miles was a task, but she had started to learn that she needed to appreciate the smaller things in life. About ten minutes away from the city was a clearing in the forest. It was surrounded by pine trees and in the centre was one large oak. Breeze stumbled upon it on one of her rare morning jogs. Morning jogging was something she tried once or twice, but quickly decided it wasn't for her. But if it wasn't for her attempt she wouldn't have found this place. She found it fascinating that an oak so large was surrounded by none of it's kind. She knew that there was a metaphor somewhere in that, but she didn't wish to think too much about it.

She rolled her head side to side gently, whilst leaning against the bark of the oak. Her eyes were closed and she just let the smell of pine lull her into a content state. This was one of the only times Breeze really felt at peace, there were no people, no boring conversation or disappointing distractions. It reminded her of the earlier days in her life, when she lived in solitude by choice.

Hours went by before she realised the sun was starting to set.

Breeze pushed herself from her seat and was ready to head back to her home, when she heard a noise. More precisely, voices. Alarmed by the sudden presences approaching, her first instinct was to flee. She grabbed her knee-length dress in handfuls, helping her to rush quickly into the forest that surrounded the clearing.

With a relieved sigh, she straightened out her dress and continued her flee in the form of a leisurely stroll. Her eyes wandered around the ground that passed under her feet. She asked herself why she got out of there in such a hurry. _It's not like I have anything to hide, it was most likely a bunch of hikers returning home for dinner_. _Or maybe a traveler from another town._

Maybe she didn't want her secret place to be ruined by another, in her mind that peaceful place was her own. Breeze felt a soft smile creep onto her face, it was a place where she felt safe. As she walked she played with the soft fabric of her dress. Breeze started humming a soft tune to herself, she wasn't sure what it was from, most likely a radio advert of some sort, but it paired nicely with her mood.

"I like that song too" A deep voice mused, sending Breeze's heart into a frenzy. The man's voice had alarmed her.

The poor girl happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time as an arm shot out and wrapped itself around her neck.

The sudden jolt made Breeze's eyes shoot open wide in fear. She was swept off of her feet, her body was swung around until it came to a sudden halt. A loud thud echoed through Breeze's body as her back collided with a man's chest and a cool blade was dragged against the soft skin above her collar bone. The brunette could feel her heart beating in her ears.

Breeze let out a cry, instantly being silenced by a tighten of the choke-hold she was in.

She couldn't see her attacker, but as her back hit his chest she could tell he was fit and tall. However what she could see was in front of her. Three people. The voices from before. From the way they stood, they seemed to be looking for the guy that happened to have her stuck.

"Wh-hat's happening?!" Her strained voice came out as merely a whisper. One second she was walking, _minding my own damn business_ , the next she was being held by a rather strong man, and on display in front of-

"It's okay, we'll save you, it's okay" One of the three made eye contact with Breeze. The blonde's chocolate eyes failed to light up with that look of recognition. Though after a moment, Breeze's did. She let out another cry as she struggled in the man's grip, the group in front of her collectively cringed in empathy for the innocent girl.

"I didn't think he'd stoop so low as to use prisoners" A raven haired man hissed, as he took a battle stance.

Breeze couldn't say she was surprised, she knew she couldn't hide from them forever. She knew the three people that stood before her. An Ice Make mage, a Celestial mage and a Dragon Slayer.

"Stop squirmin' kid or I will slit your throat" her captor whispered in her ear, causing a shiver of disgust to shoot down her spine.

"Just let the girl go!" _Gajeel_ called.

"Yeah, get off her you creep!" Gray yelled, Ice began to form in his hand.

All three of her past friends looked at her as they would a stranger. They didn't realise, they didn't know who she was. Breeze's eyes dropped to the ground, maybe this was fate telling her they had moved on. Deep down she was glad, but deeper down it hurt. She knew her appearance had changed slightly, and normally Breeze wouldn't be caught in a situation like this, but her friends still didn't notice the resemblance.

She briefly remembered the aftermath of the attack on Lucifer, she mainly remembered all of the crying. The despair that everyone felt, the despair that she had caused...

Her current thoughts were interrupted by the blade that was held to her. Breeze involuntarily flinched when the serrated steel nicked at the flesh of her neck. She could feel a warm trickle of blood make its way down her chest, staining the deep collar of her dress.

"I call thee, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy called, lifting a golden key into the air. A familiar chime filled the forest and from the light stood a well-mannered man. "I am here, my princess"

Loke's cool charm was always refreshing to Breeze. She would never forget the day that he had saved her life. _And apparently neither had he._

"That crook needs to be taught a lesson. We are going to teach him" Lucy hissed, her hand grabbed for her whip, giving it a crack to show she was ready when he was.

The lion spirit made eye contact with the young woman in peril and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't have the thought to say it aloud, but he was sure that knew the girl stuck in the crook's arms. He could tell by her grey eyes.

"Let's go Lucy" Lucy looked over at Loke, a confused look in her eyes. Loke's mannerisms had changed in moments, he was hunched and ready for battle. She had only seen him like this when they were on their last legs, when the situation demanded their all.

Lucy nodded, remembering that an innocent life was at stake and they owed it to her to save her. Gray and Gajeel prepared themselves, but they waited for Lucy to make the first move, something that had become more common in the jobs they did together.

With a new and improved speed, Lucy took off, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in her wake. Before he had the chance, Lucy knocked the blade from the crook's hand, causing him to jump back. Breeze was pushed forward in a ditch attempt to stop Lucy from reaching the man. Lucy jumped to the side narrowly avoiding being hit by the human shield.

Breeze was caught before her face has the chance to kiss the ground.

"Loke stay and look after her, this guy had his chance to come peacefully. We will be back" Lucy yelled over her shoulder. Gray and Gajeel followed her lead, both giving Loke a look of support as they ran past him.

The two could hear footsteps become quite and the silence quickly became unbearably loud.

Breeze was placed gently on the plush grass, she scrambled to her feet quite ungracefully to face the man. Loke didn't give her a chance to brush her dress out as she would have liked. The Celestial spirit engulfed her in a hug, one that caused Breeze's eyes to fill with tears. Sometimes the motion of a hug, such a simple gesture, can mean so much.

"I am so glad you're okay" Loke mumbled into the brunette's hair. The two weren't as close as they could have been, but Loke would be forever grateful for what she had done for Lucy that day at the GMG. As Breeze will be forever grateful for what Loke had done for her.

The Spirit pulled Breeze out of the hug, keeping a light hold on her arms. "They don't know..." he stated with soft, apologetic eyes. She simply shook her head, too afraid to speak. She was scared if she tried, nothing would come out at all.

Loke watched over the girl as she thought to herself. He knew how much she was missed back in the Fairy Tail guild, he could see the look on Lucy's face when she went to talk about Breeze, but stopped herself short. And standing here, with Breeze in front of him, he could feel how much she missed them.

"Do you want them to?" Loke let his hands slide down her arms until they returned to his side. Breeze shrugged, still trying to stop her tears from falling. As she shrugged, her cardigan fell from her left shoulder, revealing the scar she tried every day to hide.

Loke gave her a look of pity, he understood why she left. He really did. But like a broken record, every time Breeze was put through a hardship, one that most couldn't live through, she fled. Leaving behind an emptiness that could only be filled by her return. He saw both sides.

"Breeze you need to come home..." As Loke said her name aloud, she realised that was the first time she had heard it in a long time. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I can't." She choked, trying to avert her eyes anywhere but the man in front of her.

"Why?..." Breeze's eyes widened as she heard a voice from behind her and Loke, her stomach dropped.

Lucy stood with Gray, only meters away from them. Gajeel had left the two, taking the crook to the authorities. He would later to return home to Levy.

Breeze turned, but she didn't see much for long. A force hit her on her left cheek. It took a moment for it to sink in, but Lucy had just slapped her. The blonde had no control over the tears that were flowing out of her eyes, but she had full control over her hands.

Breeze fell to her knees and looked up through cloudy eyes as Lucy laid another slap. Loke and Gray could do nothing but watch, the whole situation stunning them to the core.

"I-I'm sorry" Breeze spat out blood from biting her cheek. Lucy stood over her best friend, panting. "You should be!" Another slap. "You left me again!" Another. " After everything we went through YOU LEFT ME!" Lucy's hand came down at full speed, Breeze even flinched, preparing herself for the impact, but she was surprised when her bloody palm barely scraped the skin of her cheek.

Lucy fell down in a heap, matching Breeze's slumped position. "Why?" she cried.

Breeze couldn't answer, partially due to the blood pooling in her mouth, but mostly because she couldn't find the words. Never in a million years did she expect Lucy to hit her, never did she expect her to be distraught enough to need to. All Breeze could do was pull the blonde into a hug and tell her how sorry she was...

* * *

Gray pulled away from Breeze and kissed her gently on her bruised cheek. She gave him a soft smile as he watched her like she was going to disappear again. Breeze sat down on her couch and everyone followed. Loke decided it was best that he stay until he felt Lucy was in a good place, so he sat in the stand-alone armchair next to the couch. Gray had taken a seat on the coffee table, feeling the need to be close to Breeze. Lucy sat next to Breeze on the couch. The seats hadn't been used by anyone besides Breeze, her apartment hadn't seen any visitors in the year she had lived in it.

"Lucy did you a good one eh?" Loke piped, being the only one to keep a level head in this situation.

Breeze smiled, lifting a hand up to her swollen cheeks. "Yeah, she's pretty strong"

Lucy laughed half-hardheartedly, in hindsight she wasn't proud of what she had done, but in the moment it was what she needed to do.

"So B? why don't you start from the beginning?" Gray prompted, giving her a look of encouragement.

Breeze nodded, and looked over her two friends sadly. She hadn't told anyone the reason behind her quick departure, she rehearsed what she would say to Makarov when she returned to Fairy Tail. Her reflection however didn't seem to respond well to what she had to say and as weeks turned into months she decided they were better off without her. But now here they are, wanting to know every detail of the last year.

Breeze took a deep breath, "After... what happened I-I... lost my magic. I don't know how, or why. All I know is at the time I felt so pathetic and useless that I just... left" Lucy's hands flew to her mouth, trying to stifle her shocked gasp. Gray held onto Breeze's hands tightly, giving her silent support.

The day she woke up in the infirmary was when she realised there was nothing. No Dragon Slayer abilities, no Dragon Soul, not even and Ice make magic that she had learnt.

"I lost my Dragon Slayer power, senses, everything. I-I don't hear her anymore, Arashi, s-she's gone. I know that leaving was selfish, but I thought staying in a Wizard guild with no magic was worse. I would have been holding everyone back and relying on all of you. I was lost and scared. It honestly just felt like the right thing to do. Especially since it was my fault that he..."

Gray squeezed her hand once more, as she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Lucy put her hand on top of Gray's. "It wasn't your fault, he knows that"

"It was, of course it was! I should have never been so selfish to think we could kill someone who is immortal. I was stupid. We went into that battle completely blind, if I had planned it better-, if he hadn't had shown up..." Breeze looked down at her lap and said what she couldn't for the last year.

"It's my fault Natsu is dead..."

* * *

 **Back again!**

 **Anyway back to the important part, did you like the first chapter?! Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger last story didn't I? Well this sequel will wrap up all of the loose ends and go more into a few things. Please if** your **are reading this and have no clue what is going on, that is because you haven't read the first story please go here - The Story of the Storm~ - and waste a few hours of your life ;)**

 ** _Until next time xx_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Miscommunication

Lucy couldn't do anything but sit in stunned silence after hearing what Breeze had just said.

"Breeze-"

"Let's forget about that now. It's been a year. Things have changed and we want you to come back with us, please?" Gray gently placed a finger under Breeze's chin, and tilted her head up, so he could look into her grey eyes. Lucy shot Gray a questioning look, she almost gasped at what he was doing.

Breeze was lost for a moment in Gray's deep coloured orbs. They reminded her so much of home, of the fun times they had together. She knew deep down, as soon as she saw them in the forest, before she was even rescued, that she would go with them.

"Yes"

"Well Breeze, I'll help you pack... _In the other room_ " Loke grinned, helping Breeze off of the couch, which she was capable to do herself, but was flattered by the gesture. Loke lead the girl ahead of himself so he could shoot the two remaining seated daggers.

As soon as they left the main room and entered the bedroom, Lucy slapped Gray on the arm with all the strength she could muster.

"Oww~ What the-?" Gray hissed under his breath as he rubbed his arm tenderly.

"Oh~! Don't ' _What the?_ ' me! You lied to her!" Lucy whispered as angrily as she could, though whispering sort of took the aggressiveness out of it. " _She still thinks he's dead!_ "

"So you were going to tell her that he never came to find her? After a whole year? She wasn't exactly hiding! Look at her, she has a domesticated life, a job? How many times have we been to Crocus in the last year and not once did he pick up on anything. " Gray's look become aggravated. The last year had been a roller-coaster of emotions for all of them. But one thing that never failed to anger him, was Natsu.

Lucy was preparing herself to spit back, but Gray had a point. She couldn't imagine that Breeze would want to come back if she knew that Natsu had been alive this whole time.

"Maybe if we bring her back, he can explain his stupid reasoning. God knows only he does." Gray sighed, letting his hands fall into his lap. "It's best she hears it from him"

Lucy opened her mouth to reason, hating the thought of what Breeze would do when she did see him. The fact they knew and weren't telling her, well she couldn't imagine that would go down well. However when the door from the bedroom was pushed open and the sound of Breeze laughing filled the stale air, Lucy narrowed her eyes "Fine" was all she muttered before turning towards the comforting sound and smiling.

"See that wasn't so hard!" Lucy cheered.

Cancer had made a guest appearance to help change Breeze's hair back to a beautiful blonde. Breeze looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her lips. "I definitely prefer it" she gently stated. The group had stayed the night at Breeze's apartment, sleeping on any surface that was comfortable enough. Before she fell asleep, Lucy had today planned out to the tee. The end result was having Breeze back in Magnolia for good.

"Pleasure to please, baby" Cancer grinned before disappearing in a bright golden light.

"Thank you!" Breeze called with a smile.

"He loves it" Lucy waved, speaking on Cancer's behalf after the spirit had left. The Celestial mage walked over to Breeze's closet and started throwing clothes onto the bed. The number of summer dresses was almost alarming to the girl "I know you were trying something new but why did you have to buy so many?" Lucy giggled as she finally reached something that wasn't a dress.

"The shop owner suggested it after I told him I was looking for something different" Breeze shrugged, only now realising she was conned into buying so many. "He seemed to know what he was doing..."

"Ah! How about this, this would be perfect for you" Lucy pulled out a combat outfit Breeze bought when she first moved out here, back when she thought her magic would return. It slowly got pushed further and further to the back of her closet as the month passed. In Lucy's hand was a mesh long sleeved shirt, with a blacked outstrip that sat nicely over parts that ought to stay covered. A pair of army green cargo pants, that sat low on her hips but stayed on like champs. Then her trusty black trench coat, scars and all.

Breeze smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She wanted her magic back, she wanted to return to Fairy Tail in one piece, not a whole heap of broken ones. But without complaint, she grabbed the outfit Lucy had found and walked to the bathroom to put it on.

"I don't know about this any more guys" Breeze whined as she held on tightly to the door frame. She would miss the little life she had made for herself here, she wouldn't miss it as much as she has missed her old apartment in Magnolia, but it would be missed none the less.

Lucy sighed as she crossed her arms, "We have been through this, it will be okay. The apartment will sell easy, we've already given all of your stuff to Loke, it should be at my place already"

Gray pulled a little harder at Breeze's abdomen, but her grip just tightened around the door frame. "Aren't you guys sick of me yet?! I mean, I literally run away anytime I am faced with conflict, you should really be sending me to a  
mental institution. Seriously, I have issues." The two Fairy Tail members paused for a bit, taken back by the truth bomb. It was a self-deprecating statement, meant lightheartedly but the thought 'too soon' came to mind.

"We aren't denying that it's just everyone back home wants to see you first. They all miss you." Gray grunted, pulling again with more effort.

"Gramps will disown me as soon as I get back, and Laxus, oh I don't even want to think about what he'll do to me." Breeze gasped and pulled herself closer to the wall. Despite her lack of magic, she was still quite strong, but they both knew Gray wasn't trying.

"Stop acting like a child, you can do this" Lucy coaxed, ducking under Breeze's arm and trying to pry her fingers from the door.

With a tiny squeal from the former Dragon Slayer, Gray managed to pull her from the apartment, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. "I do have functioning legs, so you may put me down now"

"I can't, you're a flight risk" Gray smirked, but put the girl down anyway.

"Ha. Ha." Breeze laughed sarcastically, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Gray didn't usually smile as much as he was. After what happened back whilst they were looking for Lucifer, after he failed to get there in time... After Breeze left for Crocus... Gray didn't smile much at all.

* * *

 _"NATSU SLOW DOWN!" Gray was pushing his way through the trees, running as fast as he could to keep up with the sprinting Dragon Slayer. Erza was in front of him, with Wendy planted tightly on her shoulders. Gray would have been embarrassed that Erza could run faster than him, with extra weight, but then the simple memory that she was Erza was enough to push the thought down._

 _Laxus was at his heels, almost running in line with Gray. Natsu was still miles ahead of them, moving inhumanly fast around the twisted trees of the forest._

 _Gray's mind was too clouded and his legs were moving too fast. He wasn't focusing on his surroundings and his opponent knew it._

 _The Ice mage's body was still moving and it took him seconds to realise that his feet were no longer touching the ground. A large hand had wrapped itself around his throat, cutting his air supply from the sudden impact. Gray tried to inhale but his chest was rising and falling with no benefit._

 _The raven haired man, currently being dangled in the air like a slice of meat on a hook, looked down to see his attacker. Strangely he was almost a spitting image of Natsu, he had long spiky orange hair that faded into red tips. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but the number of scars that covered his body acted like one._

 _Gray clawed at the man's hand as a first instinct, trying desperately to ease the grip and return oxygen to his lungs. Luckily Laxus was a step behind, but he didn't stop running. He used his momentum to tackle the man using his guild-mate as a chandelier._

 _As soon as Laxus made impact the vice grip was released and Gray dropped to the ground, almost as hard as his attacker. The Ice Mage was disorientated for a moment, only being able to see black and yellow spots, but as soon as his brain began to receive the oxygen his lungs were so desperately trying to produce, he managed to stand._

* * *

Gray shook his head, clearing out the unwanted flashbacks. He clenched his fist as he started to become light headed from the memories.

Breeze noticed the blank, bordering on pained, look on Gray's face and decided not to pester him with her childishness. After all, she had no clue what any of them have been through after she left them. Suddenly she felt guilty for her actions child-like behaviour back at the apartment, her hands gripped her arms and she tried to rub away her goosebumps.

"So how do you think we should approach this? Do we just walk through the front door? Or do we isolate Master Makarov and let him tell everyone?" Lucy asked as she caught up to the two, she gave them both a quick glance, silently wondering what the tension in the air was about.

"I think we might as well just go all in, get it over and done with?" Gray snapped out of his mood, even smirking a little towards the end of his sentence.

"Hmm I guess they will all find out eventually" Lucy said more to herself than anyone.

The three walked out of Breeze's apartment building, watched by many eyes that had seen them all before. The Fairy Tail marks on both Lucy and Gray were drawing attention on their own. Earning smiles from some, curses from others. "God I can't wait to get home" Lucy smirked, rolling her shoulders as she pictured her nice warm bath.

* * *

Magnolia.

It truly was a beautiful city, there was no denying it.

However, for Breeze it was tainted, dark. It would never have the same light in it as she remembered, without the hyperactive Dragon Slayer that would be impossible.

Breeze watched the ground as she took her first step off the train. The familiar cobbled stone ground felt colder under her feet, she didn't remember how unwelcoming this place could feel.

Lucy stepped off the train two steps behind Breeze, her pace was being hurried by all the men and women trying to go to work. Gray was still on the train, stuck behind a man with a black briefcase and a lady with a disruptive child. He rolled his eyes but stayed patient.

"Breeze?" Lucy called, she watched as her friend stood still, directly in the middle of the human traffic. Lucy frowned when the other blonde didn't react to her voice. "Breeze?" She repeated this time Lucy had reached her. The Celestial mage slipped her hands into Breeze's and pulled her eye contact off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked gently.

Breeze almost didn't hear her under all of the people bustling around them, but she nodded and gave Lucy's hands a squeeze.

"Can we please get out of here? This place reminds me of how much I hate people" Gray spat walking past the two, Lucy held Breeze's left hand and didn't miss a beat, following Gray two steps behind.

As they walked out Breeze could help but feel a little lost...

Lucy took a deep breath, "I know this isn't about me, but I am not ready for this" she said as she exhaled. Gray rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face "You're right, this isn't about you", Lucy retaliated with a dirty look.

"If it makes you feel better, I have had practice at this" Breeze said, looking up to the sign above the giant double doors that read, _**Fairy Tail**_.

Despite her previous nerves while leaving her apartment and getting off the train. Breeze stood tall, she took a few steps forward and pushed the doors wide open.

"Well I guess we are doing it then" Gray murmured, half expecting to have to carry the grown woman inside. He picked up the suitcase Breeze had brought with her and took a step back.

Breeze took in a deep breath as she walked into the guild hall, which had surprisingly had not changed within the year she had been gone. She watched as the people that filled the hall, all turn their heads to see who was making such a dramatic entrance. However, her eyes fell and stayed on one old man sitting atop the bar.

Lucy and Gray both watched as whispers and gasps filled the hall of Fairy Tail. Breeze didn't seem to notice, her feet kept moving in the direction of her Grandfather. As she got closer her feet moved faster, she had almost reached him before she was struck and thrown across the room.

"BREEZE" Lucy cried out, watching as she collided with the wall on the other side of the room. More gasps filled the hall, but the sound of everyone's surprise was not as loud as the footsteps that descended down the stairs from the second floor.

"I hope you are not expecting a third chance, Sister." Laxus reached the first floor and proceeded to walk over to Breeze, cracking his knuckles as he did. "If you are, I hope you know it will not come easy" His voice was sinister and enraged, making the hair stand up on the back of everyone's neck.

As Breeze sat up, shaking from the shock of lighting, she wasn't surprised. She had left to fight Lucifer without telling him, she had left Fairy Tail numerous times, without telling him. Laxus was mad that his little sister felt she couldn't trust him. This was his way of dealing with that. " _Technically I died the second time.._ " she muttered under her breath, pulling herself off the ground.

Normally Breeze could handle her older brother's coping mechanisms, but not today, not when she was in a merely human state. Her muscles twitched as the electricity pulsed through her, her body didn't absorb it like it usually would.

"Laxus stop! She can't handle that right now!" Lucy cried out, but Master Makarov tapped her stomach with his cane. "Let them fight it out, it is the least she can do"

"Master you don't understand-" Lucy pleaded.

"Hush child" Master placed both hands on his cane and watched over his two grandchildren in silence.

"Y-You're going to kill me" Breeze said her voice free from fear, she held onto her shaking body.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at his sister, she should be standing up right now, and there is no way he put enough effort into his first attack to do any damage. "Maybe if you die for good, we won't have to worry about you abandoning us again" he regretted the words as they left his mouth. Some shocked gasps came from the members of Fairy Tail.

Those words cut deep, especially coming from Laxus. "I'm sorry, I truly am"

"So am I" Laxus raised his hand, charging it with bolts of golden electricity. Breeze shut her eyes, waiting for the impact but when it didn't hit, she hesitantly opened her eyes.

Master Makarov was standing directly in front of her, Laxus had lost his lighting and was standing with a stern face and his hands in his pockets.

Breeze looked up at everyone with wide eyes, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "The fact you thought I was going to kill you, offends me a little" Laxus states.

"As soon as you walked in my dear I could tell you had lost your magic, normally I can sense your power from a mile away. Is that why you left us?" Makarov took her silence as a 'yes'. The room filled with chatter again, Makarov looked around the room and to stop their gossiping he used the oldest trick in the Fairy Tail book. "LET'S CELEBRATE THE RETURN OF A CHILD!" The guild hall erupted with cheer, Lucy and Gray looked around, they both couldn't help the small smiles that sprung up on their faces.

Laxus held out a hand to Breeze "Let's see if we can put the pieces back together eh?"

Breeze couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she beamed at her older brother.

* * *

 _Until next time xx_


	3. Chapter 3: An Understanding

"She doesn't know?" Makarov whispered.

"No. At this point I don't think anyone wants to tell her, she seems... happy" Gray sighed, looking out Master's office window down at Lucy and Breeze who are sparring on the back lawn. The two blondes smiled and laughed as they traded hits. Lucy dodged a swing from Breeze and followed it up by a jab to the stomach, causing the former Dragon Slayer to fall to the ground in winded laughter. They had been going at it for a while, they started quite seriously but as it went on it turned more into a game.

"He will come back any day now, today even. We should prepare her" Master joined Gray at the window.

"We need to focus on returning her magic, Porlyusica said it wasn't permanent" The Ice make mage had urgency in his voice, the reason as to why confused the old man.

"She also said it may take years for the blockage to move, it's a waiting game.-"

"When Wendy returns we will get her to take a look, hopefully she can heal it, or whatever" Gray turned away from the window and took a few steps until he was in the middle of the room, "We can't let her leave again..." he said over his shoulder.

Makarov sighed and looked down at the girl he calls his granddaughter "I know".

"Okay, maybe what we need is for you to meditate!" Lucy twirled around, the blonde was heading for her drink bottle, but her ingenious idea was more important.

Breeze raised an eyebrow, she can't say she has ever meditated in her whole life, she wouldn't even know where to start.

"Capricorn is great with this stuff, he might even know a way to get rid of your blockage!" Lucy cheered, as she continued her way to her things.

"And you have only just thought of this now?" Breeze laughed, sitting down on the plush green grass. Lucy slumped her shoulders "Well so much was going on before, I didn't have time to think"

As she picked up her chain, with her keys attached she spotted the Goat Spirit's key immediately. "I call thee, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!"

Breeze watched as a golden light filled the area behind the guild, bathing every surface with the beautiful colour. Once the light faded, a tall goat dressed and a suit appeared. "I can't say I am ever going the get used to that" Breeze sighed in awe.

"Capricorn, Breeze has an issue, we were hoping you could help?" Lucy asked, taking a seat to Breeze's left.

"Yes, Leo had informed me that you had _lost_ your powers. In most mages that is impossible, let alone a Dragon Slayer. So I assume we are dealing with a blockage?" Capricorn's voice was proper yet kind, he seemed to be rather intelligent as well.

Lucy nodded. "Hmm, I may have a way to fix that, but it will not be instant" The Goat Spirit sighed.

Breeze didn't need to think about her answer, "I'll do it, please help me" Her gray eyes shone as she pleaded, Capricorn met her with laughter. "My dear you do not have to plea, of course I will help you"

"What are you guys up to?" Gray asked as he walked up to the three. He had left Master Makarov's office and come straight down to the girls, he was a little shocked to see Capricorn was here.

" _I~_ thought of a brilliant idea!" Lucy cheered, pumping her hands up in the air and dancing as well as one could while sitting down.

"Why didn't you think of it earlier?" Gray sighed as he sat down to Breeze's right.

"That's what I said!" Breeze exclaimed.

Lucy fell back in the grass with an exasperated sigh, looking up to the blue sky. " _You guys are so mean to me_ " she whispered to a grin that shone bright

* * *

Breeze was laying down on a bed in the guild's infirmary. The bed had been moved into the middle of the room, with a clear path cleared around it. Breeze was taking deep breaths but she couldn't help the butterflies that flew around her stomach like it was a flower-filled playground.

"Breeze I need you to close your eyes and clear your mind" Capricorn said softly, his hands were placed either side Breeze's head.

The room had been filled with candles and calming essences, Lucy and Gray were the only other two people in the room, but there were many more just outside the door wondering about Capricorn's ' _voodoo magic'_ as Cana called it. Capricorn was just planning on locating the blockage, to try and find out the best course of removing it. The Goat Spirit had also mentioned that this can happen when mages try and use too much magic at once, for Breeze that would have been using the conversion spell on Natsu, once he had already passed.

Breeze of course did as Capricorn said, she let her eyes flutter closed, but clearing her mind was harder than she thought. After a few moments passed Breeze could feel the sides of her head tingle from the magic that Capricorn was using, she started to wonder what he was seeing.

Lucy and Gray watched on, giving each other looks every now and then. Gray was sceptical, he wasn't convinced that something like this would help. However his train of thought was interrupted when the air in the room began to move.

"What's happening?" Lucy asks, as she looked around the room. Paper began to flutter around and the flames from the candles danced, as wind started to pick up in a room that didn't have an open window. Lucy's eyes shot back to Breeze, "Her magic is coming back, Capricorn you are doing it!"

Lucy's moment of excitement was short-lived as Breeze opened her mouth and let out a horrendous scream. Capricorn sat there as still as a statue, but there was a certain look of concentration on his face. Lucy's hands hovered over Breeze as her body started to jolt around in pain.

"Hold her" Capricorn said sternly, his eyes remaining closed, as Breeze let out another ear-piercing scream. Gray grabbed her hand and her shoulder regretfully pushing her down on the bed. Lucy did the same to her right side.

"What is happening?! Why is she in pain?" Gray called out, but he received no response from Capricorn which enraged him.

Lucy let out a small shriek as all the candles in the room went out, leaving the room pitch black.

"Capricorn..." The Celestial mage's voice had a hint of warning in it, Lucy couldn't help but feel unsafe about this situation.

"Princess I have found a block in her magic stream, it has been building up for so long that it is obviously becoming painful to remove" Capricorn said.

"You said you were just going to have a look?!" Gray cursed, watching the outline of Breeze's body tremble.

Lucy's brows furrowed as she could feel Breeze's skin start to change. Her sun-kissed flesh changed to ocean blue scales and then back to skin. Gray noticed as he held Breeze's hand, that her nails grew longer and shorter, in the same timing as her skin.

"Capricorn we need to finish this now, if she transitions to Dragon Force, we can't stop her" Lucy growled, regretting her, in hindsight, 'not so ingenious' idea.

Capricorn stayed still, but only a moment later his eyes snapped open.

Breeze sat up, letting out an inhuman roar. A golden light emanated from where the goat spirit was sitting, the light let Lucy and Gray watch Breeze collapse back onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

The room stayed dark and quite for a moment. The two conscious people in the room unintentionally holding their breath. The silence was short lived, as Mirajane, Cana and Levy busted through the door, stumbling over each other only moments after entering, not expecting darkness.

Mirajane managed to find the light switch and flicked it on.

All eyes fell onto the girl passed out on the infirmary bed, they all silently wondered if Capricorn had fixed her.

* * *

Breeze watched the water run down her body as the hot liquid hit the back of her neck. Her body was aching and it had been since Capricorn's 'ritual'. The Goat Spirit had said that there was nothing he could see, but the tension in the air didn't feel right. He was hiding something, something serious.

As the blonde watched the water swirl around the drain she remembered waking up in Lucy's bed after the ritual. Gray had told her that they had to sedate her, because she was thrashing too much for the ritual to be successful. Breeze couldn't help but think he was lying to her, just like Capricorn was when he said he didn't find anything.

There was something wrong, her body felt off.

A knock on the door snapped the young woman out of her trance, "Lucy just went to the store to get some things for dinner, are you okay in there?" Gray asked through the door. He didn't want to come across as a perv, but she's been in the bathroom for almost an hour now.

Gray's question made Breeze aware of the deep wrinkles on her fingertips and toes, she also couldn't feel the hot water on the back of her neck anymore, and she could only imagine how red it would be.

"I'm fine" Breeze said clearing her throat, "I'll be out in a moment"

She turned around and shut off the taps and let down her hair after stepping from the shower, letting her hair fall around her, bits of it sticking to her wet body. Breeze relished the feeling of a clean towel as she grabbed one from the rack and wrapped it around herself. She took in a deep breath, as she exhaled, her eyes fell closed and her lungs felt fresh and new.

A strange sensation came to her when her eyes opened. The room was clear of steam from her hot shower, there was even a bit of frost on the mirror. She looked at the frown in her reflection, then she looked down to her right palm. Was this her magic returning to her? To test the thought, she whispered the words "Ice Make: Snowflake"

Nothing happened, if anything she felt her palm become warmer. Breeze let out a disappointed sigh, she shouldn't have got her hopes up.

Pushing that to the back of her mind Breeze left the bathroom.

She walked out into Lucy's bed/living room, Breeze had suggested that Lucy should get a bigger apartment, considering how many people crashed there. She promptly replied with a groan and a mumble about how she should start charging rent. In fear of the actually happening, Breeze dropped the subject.

Gray was lounged out on Lucy's couch, the poor little thing wasn't able to hold all of the young man's long limbs. The ice mage looked up from a book, which looked strangely similar to Lucy's diary, _it was_ , and smirked. "Lucy really needs to sort he shit out" referring specifically to a page that may or may not have details of a sexual encounter.

"Anything interesting?" Breeze went to yank the diary out of Gray's hands, but he was too quick. The blonde secured her towel in place and let out a pout.

"Ah, no touching" Gray laughed, holding the book over the back of the couch. Gray wouldn't tell, but a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer's name was mentioned in here, at least once a page. He was going to have to talk to Lucy about leaving this sort of stuff around. However Lucy stores her diary under all of her underwear in the top draw of her cupboard. So by laying around, he really would mean she just needed a new hiding spot for it.

"Does she know you're reading it?" Lucy smirked over her shoulder as she went to collect some of Lucy's pajamas to sleep in.

Gray couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Breeze, he loved how the towel was straining to hold on around her hips. "hmm, she doesn't know, but she should expect it" he mumbled completely distracted by what was happening in front of him.

"Aw poor Luce" Breeze smiled, but it dropped as soon as she heard her own words. _Luce..._ She cleared her throat "Lucy... I meant poor Lucy."

The Ice mage looked at the young woman's back with sad eyes, a year has passed since she last saw him and she still can't say the nickname he has for Lucy. Gray stood from the couch, placing the diary thoughtlessly open on the cushion next to him. He walked over to the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder, no longer aware of what she was wearing, or more like what she wasn't wearing.

She turned around surprised, but she understood the look in his eyes. It's the look of support, the one that lets you know that it is okay to cry. A sad frown creased her forehead, "I don't cry anymore, I just feel... empty"

Gray smiled, not because the woman in front of him was opening up to him, but because he had thought of a great idea. "How about we take your mind off of it for a little while, maybe help ease the feelings a little" Shamelessly Gray's first though was sex, I mean what man in their right mind wouldn't? But unlike half of those men, he could never do that to a friend.

Breeze couldn't fight Gray's contagious smile "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Really?" Breeze laughed. She stood next to Gray out the front of a familiar store with a sign that read 'Spa'. It was the same place that Lucy had brought Gray, Breeze and Natsu after the 'Erza boot-camp'.

"Hey where is Erza by the way? I haven't seen her since I got back" Breeze asked as the two entered the store, Gray looked between Breeze and the lady at the front desk. "Uhh, she's on a mission." _With Natsu and Happy..._

"Spa for two please?" Gray asked the lady at the front desk.

"Of course dears, right this way" Just as she did last time, the kind lady directed the two towards their spa.

"Gray, I know you were trying to cheer me up, but why bring me here?" Breeze asked over the wall dividing the two pools. Her body was immersed in the calming water as she watched the steam slowly rise from its surface.

"Even though you miss him and it hurts, you need to remember the good times you had. Be happy you got to live through those, it makes the bad times not so bad" Gray couldn't help but imagine his mentor Ur when he said that, sometimes he would find himself eating a snow-cone or playing a game of chess. He held onto the good memories so he wouldn't have to focus on the fact she was gone.

Breeze let Gray's words sink in. He was right.

"W-What are you doing?" Gray stammered, his face was already red from the steam, but now it couldn't be helped. Breeze smiled sheepishly "I'm making the bad times not so bad" She said as she sat opposite the pool from him, she couldn't help but notice this pool was slightly cooler than hers. "You're special to me Gray and I feel comfortable with you, this way you can tell me all the things I've missed over the last year without that wall in between us"

The two just talked all afternoon. Gray was telling Breeze about his missions with Lucy and Gajeel, how Lucy was becoming more and more like Erza each day ' _a pain in my ass_ ' as he described. You could tell he was proud of her for becoming a stronger mage, both mentally and physically. Gray asked about Breeze's time in Crocus and laughed at her description of Cindy the barista.

Gray and Breeze walked back to Lucy's apartment from the spa, all pruney and relaxed. Breeze stumbled through Lucy's front door in bouts of laughter, as Gray was trying to impersonate a man he had met on a mission in the last year. He couldn't quite get his English accent, but seeing how much it made Breeze smile, he kept trying.

"He was so up himself, but Lucy was in love" Gray wiped a tear from his eye. Breeze was trying to hold her insides together it was starting to hurt with how much she was laughing.

"Gray don't you dare!" Lucy snapped, sticking her head around the corner. The blonde didn't need to know the beginning of the story to know who Gray was talking about. It was an embarrassing time that she'd wish to forget.

Breeze and Gray took their shoes and coats off, sharing the stray giggle here and there, as they walked into the main room of the apartment. They both walked, side by side towards where Lucy had scurried off to and saw something that made their jaws drop.

Lucy had cooked dinner for them. The Celestial mage ran around the dining table, putting down plates and straightening cutlery. The small round table had three chairs placed around it and the food on top of it threatened to spill over.

"I-I thought you were just going to buy some sushi?" Gray spoke, his voice sounding taken back.

"I was! But then I saw all the delicious things..."

"You bought that cookbook didn't you?" Breeze sighed. Lucy had been extremely excited to hear that her favourite author had brought out a new book after 10 years on hiatus. The only catch was that on his 10 year 'spiritual journey' he had become an amateur chef, so his latest book was called 'Recipes of the Wild'. Lucy hadn't bought the book until now, because of the sad fact that Lucy was a hopeless cook. The world knew it and the two people that were about to eat what she had just cooked definitely knew it.

Because Breeze had lost her apartment while being away, she was staying at Lucy's for the meantime, that meant midnight girl chats and deep meaningful conversations about boys ( _not so much that last one_ ). But one thing Lucy had mentioned a few times was the cookbook.

Breeze let her body shiver as her butt hit the seat at the table. There were numerous plates of food and interesting looking assortments in front of her but she couldn't quite pick what anything was. The food ranged from burnt to sludge and everything in between, but Lucy sat across the table, taking her apron off with a giant grin.

"Dig in!" She cheered, taking a scoop of something for herself. Lucy didn't hesitate to pile her plate with all the things she liked the look of ( _when she thought back to the pictures in the cookbook_ ). Gray shot Breeze a concerned look, she returned it with brows furrowed.

 _Hurt Lucy's feelings by not eating it or stomach it until she goes to sleep and most likely end up violently ill..._ Breeze shoved a fork full of sludge into her mouth. As soon as the flavours hit her tongue, she had to refrain from gagging. "I-It's great Lucy..." Breeze smiled, but Gray couldn't help but notice her face had paled slightly.

 _Shit._ He thought to himself, his eyes moving from Breeze to the burnt-chicken-wing-shaped object on his plate. He picked up his knife and fork, feeling the cool stainless steel on his fingertips. It was a strange sensation for him to be able to feel the cold metal surface, but the sweat that was beading at the back of his neck showed he was nervous. Gray watched the food on his plate, as if it was about to jump up and attack him. He's fought and slain many enemies before, but no one gets past Lucy's cooking and survives, no one but _Natsu..._

Something clicked in Gray's head as he plunged the knife into the dry tough skin of the chicken wing. He tore the meat off, leaving nothing but the bone. Without a second longer, he shoved the fork along with the meat into his mouth and chewed as hard and as fast as humanly possible.

His jaw started to slow its movement when he realised the chicken didn't taste too bad. Yeah, it was a little burnt on the outside but compared to other things Lucy had made, the flavours were all there and it was borderline impressive.

"Hey, this is pretty good Lucy" The Ice mage mused, taking another bite of his chicken, this time putting down his cutlery and eating it like they were made to be eaten.

Lucy giggled, "You sound surprised"

 _I am._ Gray thought to himself, even the second bite was alright. He could help but feel a little swell of pride in his stomach, or maybe that was relief.

That feeling grew...

The next thing Gray knew, he was bent over the side of his chair, and vomiting up food he didn't even remember ingesting. Breeze had to cover her mouth and look away from the scene, she isn't typically a queezy sort of person, but the taste in her mouth from the food closely resembles that of vomit already.

Lucy jumped to the rescue, dumping out a salad bowl and swiftly passing it to Gray. _The poor guy must have a stomach bug._ She thought to herself, as she helped the woozy man walk to the bathroom.

As soon and Lucy and Gray left the room, Breeze spat out the little food she had left in her mouth, praying that whatever Lucy did to that chicken, didn't happen to the stew she ate.

The blonde let out a little sigh as she felt physically fine. However, she could help but laugh at the audible encouragement Lucy was giving Gray.

She was glad she was _home._

* * *

Cuties **3**

 **Until next time xx**


End file.
